sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Viral Outbreak (Free to Join)
('Warning: '''This roleplay will contain graphic depictions of violence and death, your character maybe even could die or become infected. Viewer discretion is strongly advised!) Plot: Nothing like a post-apocalyptic terror roleplay during the month of October right? Well this one's plot is that a viral outbreak has happened by either Eggman, GUN, or the Moebians. Due mutagen that has been released however doesn't just turn your characters into zombies, no, it makes them stronger! Like the Left 4 Dead series not only will your characters be fighting hordes of zombiefied people, but if a character gets infection and not treated they automatically become super zombies and are put on team 'we likez brainz'! Can your characters survive, or will they succumb to the inevitable? Rules: #Expect explicit violence, death, and both terror and horror themes. (Tis the season!) #Your character cannot be immortal or immune to the zombies, the only way to stop the infection is to find a cure or somehow isolate the contagion. #Jared will control all the normal zombies, however if your character is infected they get to become zombie sub-bosses. #'Be prepared to lose this roleplay, '''this isn't one where you can show off how awesome your character is. #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. Sides: The living: *Col.Balta Baldrova the Wolf. (Jaredthefox92) *Toxic the Mutant (Brudikai222) *Gerald the Hedgebat (brudikai222) The damned: *Nergl the Fox (Prime Host zombie, member of Team Infected) *Plag the Wolf (Prime Host Zombie, member of Team Infected.) *Julie the Cat (Member of Team Infected.) Act One: The Accident Outpost Titan, Undisclosed Location, Mobius Prime 5:00. "Containment Unit Status: Holding, structural integrity at 100%" "Specimen Alpha Status: Calm." "Specimen Beta Status: Calm." "Specimen Gamma Status: Nervous." An AI said as it went over the readings of all the contained specimens. Doctor Sninder looked across the data for all their readings and everything appeared alright, except for Subject Gamma. The doctor saw on his monitor as Mobian feline began to panic within her stasis chamber.Soon the human doctor became concerned with the subject's state. "Hey, Specimen Gamma seems to be showing signs of anxiety, switch to calm channel 3." Snider replied to another scientist. "Please! Let's me out! W-why am I even I here? What's happening?!?" A young female's voice was overheard on the speaker. The scientist nodded as Snider cut the connection. He then turned over to face some GUN guards who were standing guard by the doorway. The human male with blond hair then proceeded to stand up and walk over from his seat in the command room towards the soldiers. "Subject Gamma is showing signs of anxiety and distress. Get down there and try to calm the subject. We cannot have abnormal readings as it would impede upon our research." Snider ordered to the two GUN soldiers as they both nodded and exited the room. The two guards did as they were told and proceeded into the holding containment unit of the holding chambers. As they did they looked around to see three holding cells where three criminal Mobians have been held and experimented on rather than killed on three separate life sentences. Two of them seemed to be in a calm and tranquil stasis while the third was a female Mobian Cat who had been convicted on charges of giving away top information to some of GUN's enemies and even espionauge of the highest caliber. The lady only know as 'Julie' however appeared to be losing her mind as she was shaking and grabbing both of her shoulders in fear. "Julie, what's going on in there?" One of the guards asked her rather calmly. "W-what did you do to me?" the same voice coming from the cat let out. "You needed medical attention, you were given treatment, but the healing process takes a while." The soldier said trying to calm the feline down with an obvious lie. "No! I don't feel well! I-I feel like I'm losing my mind!" She yelled at them. "Calm down Julie! You're just going through some nasty after effects of the procedure. Just take deep breaths, in and out." The soldier replied as he nodded to the other to ready his armaments. Inside the containment unit being only illuminated by a basic ceiling lamp was dark ginger red furred cat wallowing on the ground. She was in a orange prison jumpsuit and had her hands clenched over her head as her claws dug into her scalp. The soldiers were worried that she was going to kill herself thus they were ready to fire tranquilizer rounds at her. However, soon something happened to her. Out from the back of her back two lumps appeared as if they were trying to push through the back of her outfit and puncher it. Soon she began to sweat heavily and yell out in pain as a pair of duel, sharp spider like legs protruded from her back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The prisoner then let out in pain. "Oh god. Doctor Snider! She's mutating! W-what should we do?" one of the guards asked as he turned on a small radio strapped to his chest. "Stun her!" the doctor replied as both soldiers put up their guns and prepared to breach the room to prod her with a stun rod. Before both the soldiers could enter the room however the long spider leg like objects positioned themselves to push her back off the ground as something odd happened with her complexion and her eyes. Suddenly all of her fur began to turn mud brown and she began to rapidly grow thick dark purple like nails.Her eyes began to glow bright neon purple as out from her back came what could only be described as a long and flexible like appendage that formed a biological scythe like construct at the end. "You did this to me!!!!" She yelled out. "Holy fuck! I-I ain't going in there!" The guard taking point said as he hesitated. "Screw this! Put a bullet into her brain!"The second guard replied. "The door's reinforced, no bu-" Suddenly as the soldier next to the door was suddenly jabbed through the chest as astonishingly one of the spider leg like appendages was strong enough to pierce through the door. Soon the soldier found a long bloody like pointy end of a long appendage through his chest. "Y-you bitch!" The soldier could only let out as suddenly his body was rapidly taken over by what could only be described as a strong neural virus. "Shit! Max are you alright?" The soldier asked before the first man turned pointed his gun and blasted the second soldier without remorse. "Serve me now! Open this door!" Julie said as she pulled the bloody pointy appendage out of the soldier who began to rapidly mutate himself. "No! What are you doing you fool! Y-you can't! If you open up the door we're all dead!" Doctor Snider let out over the soldier's radio from the observation room, however it was too late. The soldier swiped his card into the lock and typed in the code as his now infected mind ordered him to do so. Soon the loud sound of unlocked bars was heard and using the pulled back appendage from before, Julie forced opened the cell! Dr.Snider could only watch in horror as he saw what happened next. While one of the guards was killed, the guard who had been punctured in the chest soon had small worm like teeth and a worm like mouth growing through the wound and his eyes eventually started to glow the same colors as hers had. Julie had walked out of her cell. She didn't waste any time as she moved over to the other two 'calm' inmates in their cells that of no doubt in the back of the doctor's mind, she was going to break free. "Dammit! I need the place the facility on high alert!" The doctor said as he began to type in a command prompt to warn the rest of the facility. Dr.Snider then proceeded to get unto the intercom and clear his throat as he tried to hastily speak in fear. All he could do right now try to lockdown the facility and the control room as he would await for backup, however while he was doing this the camera that was sending information to him was shot by the gun of the now mutated soldier. "Attention! All GUN personnel be advised, we have a breach in containment cell #93! I repeat, we have a biological outbreak in cell #93!" A green hedgehog with a fox tail and bat ears crouched cupping the blood of a G.U.N soldier he killed with his hand. The blood seeped into his skin. "Fifth kill of the day. Your special cuz the other four were civilians. hm?" His ears picked up the intercom's warning. "Somethings breaking out? Maybe another meal for me." Back in the containment room the doors were being locked down. However, the mutated feline cared little about this as she proceeded, with the help of the now infected and zombiefied like GUN soldier, opened the second containment using housing what appeared to be a Mobian wolf who was asleep. The feline proceeded to walk up to the wolf and then with one of her newfound appendage, slightly jabbing into his stomach. As before, the punctured wound from her appendages jab would spread the same type of virus that has affected both her and the soldiers, however in a different way. After a few minutes she pulled back the appendage and the wolf started to shake violently, it groaned for about a minute heavily panting until it too began to mutate. "You will spread the infection, with both of us we can spread this curse to the entire world and make it suffer!" Julie said to the wolf as he suddenly began to stand up. "Yes! They will all pay for what they've done to us!" The male wolf in the orange prison suit that now had been punctured responded as he lift up his head and his eyes glowed bright neon purple. "Good..."Julie said as she smiled and observed his own mutations begining to happen. The green hedgehog climbed onto the roof of the building. He melted his body into a liquefied state into the air ducts. He reformed once inside. "Now what did that warning say? Something about 93?" He crawled though the vents seeing some infected. The wolf's mutations suddenly became more evident. The shoes he was given suddenly were ourgrowned and out from them rather large running like feet were formed. Next swarms of the infestation parisite began to hoverd and float around his body as his fur began to turn mud brown like the woman's, safe for his tail which began to now to change the color of the neon purple like infection. The green hedgehog Broke through the vent landing on an infected G.U.N soldier. He formed his hand into a blade and repeatedly shanked the soldier 5 times in the head. " I don't know what you are but maybe Gerald could find out. You wont be needing this will ya mate?" He said as he took the soldier's gun. "I'll be coming back for ya so stay put. not that you could go anywhere, your dead nehehaha." Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays